1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a driving structure between front and rear wheels of a vehicle, more especially, a driving structure, through the link-up of the steel cable, makes the synchronous driving of the front and rear wheels to increase the turning torsion of the mobile body.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The rear wheel of the conventional bicycle, the beach mobile or the motorcycle, due to the structural design, can only be turned by the link of the foot pedal or the engine and the front wheel turns freely. Therefore, when climbing a slope or running on the muddy road, the mobile body often fails in proceeding because of the skidding of the rear wheel. Although the present automobile is equipped with the so-called synchronous driving design for the front and the rear wheels, the four-wheeled automobile uses the different link-up method and structure. Therefore, the driving mechanism used for the automobile is not suitable for the mobiles such as the bicycles and that imperfection makes the light mobiles lack practical value. This kind of shortcoming has been criticized by and troubled the manufacturers and the consumers for a long time. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a driving structure between the front and rear wheels capable of specifically increasing the effect and enhancing the practical value of the product.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a driving structure between the front and rear wheels which comprises two wheel naves, or hubs, with gear disks, sleeves, rolls and axle cores mounted thereon and arresting members of polygonal crown supporting ribs on the circumference disposed between the axle cores and the rolls so as to mount two wheel hubs on the turning axles of the front and the rear wheels of the bicycle, the beach mobile or the motorcycle. Two bevel gears pivotally jointed to the gear disks and connected by the steel cables achieve the effect of making the front and the rear wheels drive synchronously to increase the torsion of the mobile by the push of the rolls and through the link-up of the steel cables and the bevel gears by the turning of the rear wheel.
To enable a further understanding of the main features and innovation of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by detailed description of the preferred embodiment.